Question: Solve for $x$ : $29 = -27 + x$
Answer: Add $27$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{29 {+ 27}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ 29 &=& -27 + x \\ \\ {+27} && {+27} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 29 {+ 27} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 56$